


Naughty and Nice

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Datastormshipping, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, ai being a little shit, datastormdecember, exaggerated gift wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: “Did you offer yourself to him last night?” Ai gushed on. “Did you say ‘I’m your present’ and got it on?”Eyes closed and brows twitched in annoyance, as his lips completely set in a firm line. Yusaku was already contemplating on murder.For Datastorm December: Day 07





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Datastorm December: Day 07  
> //Exaggerated Gift Wrapping 
> 
> Never ever let an Ai do the gift wrapping... 
> 
> Takes place after the events of Writing Life. This is also a sequel to Snow-covered Warmth, but this can be read as a standalone. Enjoy!

Warm.

There had been occasions over the past few days when he had fallen asleep in Ryoken’s room either due to their late-night escapades in Link Vrains or because of a new program they were working on. Last night was different though…

At present, Ryoken’s head was on his shoulder, his breath fanning like a feather’s touch on his neck while he slept peacefully. His arm was curled around his waist and the sheet only covered their lower half.

Yusaku lingered on the edge of consciousness, reluctant to open his eyes and greet the morning. Hazily his mind wandered through the events yesterday evening. Christmas dinner at a high-end restaurant, coffee date afterward, snow, and then a kiss, followed by a series of duels in Link Vrains. They had so much fun that they lost track of time. He felt his cheeks heating as he remembered Ryoken putting him to bed last night. That was sweet.

Then he felt long, slender fingers ran through his hair. Yusaku stiffened a bit in surprise, but only for a second. He squirmed and slowly opened his eyes. Stunning blue met his, along with a gentle smile that never failed to tug at his heartstrings.

“Good morning, Yusaku,” Ryoken greeted, his voice reminding Yusaku of smooth, rich chocolate—indulgent, tempting, deliciously addictive.

Yusaku almost forgot to breathe. He gazed, inscribing to memory every detail of Ryoken’s beautiful face. There was a creamy glowing tint to his skin, and his lips were so lush. His throat tightened at the emotions swelling in his chest.

“Waking up and seeing you right next to me is refreshing,” Ryoken said quietly, and his eyes sparkled in their deep depths. It was like he had won Duelist of the Year.

Frankly, Yusaku wasn’t sure what to think of that. He still felt sleepy and groggy, and his morning face had never been the most pleasant of faces for sure—Ai can attest to that.

On the other hand, Ryoken would wake up looking like he came out of a spa—rejuvenated, refreshed, like a million bucks, as if he was made for the #iwokeuplikethis tag. And Yusaku has no idea how Ryoken does his hair. He suspected nothing at all which was a crime since this man’s white-colored, blue-violet-streaked hair was the softest and most luxurious thing ever.

Compared to how Yusaku looked in the morning? Yeah, no contest there.

And yet, Ryoken never failed to make him feel so cherished.

“Shouldn’t you get breakfast started? It’s your turn today,” Yusaku purposely reminded him.

“Well, if a certain somebody didn’t keep me up all night, I could have woken up earlier.” Ryoken smirked, and his expression changed to one of amusement.

“You still won the whole thing.”

“You didn’t make it easy for me though.”

Yusaku shrugged. “Can’t hold back when it’s you, you know.”

“I’m flattered.” Ryoken stroked his face with one hand, his fingers caressing his cheek. “Last night was fun, and I especially enjoyed our little kiss under the snow.”

“Whatever,” Yusaku muttered, pulling up the sheet to hide his blushing face. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“Not on this morning.” Ryoken pulled the sheet away from his face and suddenly rolled so that he was fully on top of Yusaku. He gazed down at him, eyes almost feral like a predator. “You do know what today is, right?”

Growing a little tense by such closeness and trying to contain his composure, Yusaku averted his eyes away. “I know… I just… I’ve never really celebrated it.” And for the first time in years, he actually looked forward to Christmas. To spending it with the person he loved. To have a Christmas when the focus wasn’t just on being alone but sharing the time with others.

“From now on, we will.”

Though Ryoken’s gaze ran hot with desire, the light brush of his fingertips over his lips was gentle, so sweet, that Yusaku was stunned by the force of emotion that rocked through him as Ryoken touched him. As Ryoken leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, Yusaku could feel himself melting into him.

The temptation to claim Yusaku’s lips was incredibly potent, a true test to Ryoken’s self-control. It took tremendous effort to hold back. He knew that if he kissed him on the lips, it wouldn’t end there. He exhaled as he pulled back, smiling at his expression.

Yusaku looked dazed, but then his focus returned, and he shook his head a little. “I’m officially awake now, no thanks to you.”

Ryoken chuckled. “Merry Christmas, Yusaku.”

A sigh came before a small smile curved his lips. “Yeah… Merry Christmas too, Ryoken. Now get out.”

“FYI, this is my bedroom.”

“And I’m a guest.” Yusaku’s smile took on a more playful twist. “Remind me again who offered me to stay for the night.”

“Touché,” Ryoken replied with a smirk. Knowing that he could not win this little argument, he pecked Yusaku’s cheek and left.

But not before seeing the pink shading Yusaku’s cheeks in an adorable pink.

 

 

00000

 

 

Just his luck, Yusaku thought wryly as he stared at the wet patch on his shirt.

If he hadn’t been moving sluggishly, Yusaku would not have spilled water on himself. In his defense, the tumbler bottle cover was loose, hence the unfortunate spill on his pajama top. He could just go fetch a fresh new shirt from his room, but he figured that seeing his own bed might lure him to sleep again. He was feeling especially lazy today too.

Since he was in Ryoken’s room and they were about the same size, perhaps he could just borrow one of his clothes?

Yusaku shook his head at the thought. That would be inappropriate. But when he saw Ryoken’s white long-sleeved button-up shirt hanging from the chair, his curiosity spiked. So, he tried it on only to frown at the discovery that it was kind of big on him. He expected the size difference to be minimal, but it really engulfed his form.

Well, Ryoken was taller and had more muscle than him…

Damn.

At least the shirt was comfortable because it made him feel relaxed, though relaxed was a strange enough idea given how perverse this may all seem. Looking at his reflection on the mirror, he could only smile at how well he fitted in Ryoken’s room. The [bedroom](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/minimalist-bedroom-with-colorful-art.jpg) does make a big impression with neutral, minimalistic colors, along with a vivid water color canvas above the bed. Glossy white storage cabinets to the right side of the bed emphasized strong horizontal lines, and a cream curtain ran along the division between the [seating area](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/colorful-bedroom-accent-inspiration.jpg) and the bed area.

He let out a sigh. Better take it off before Ryoken decides to walk in and—

“Merry Christmas, Yusaku-chan!!!”

Yusaku nearly jumped at the sound of Ai’s sudden voice from behind, and spun to grimace at the Dark Attribute Ignis. “Ever heard of knocking?”

“I wanted to surprise you. Besides, Revolver-chan told me to get you.”

“What the hell are you even doing here this early?”

“Ah, hello? It’s Christmas!” Ai replied sarcastically. “Everyone went to greet their kid, so here I am and—” He blinked and paused for a second— “what are you wearing?”

“A shirt.”

“It’s a bit big, don’t you think?”

“It’s just a loose fit.”

Ai’s expression morphed into a mischievous one. “It’s Revolver-chan’s shirt, isn’t it?”

Of all the times for Ai to be observant, it just had to be now. Though Yusaku wanted to deny it, Ai was utterly ecstatic.

“And you being in his room at this time could only mean you slept here!” Ai snickered slyly. “Oh, this is great! Wait till I tell the guys that you two finally did it!”

The response was immediate. “We just slept.” On one bed, pressed together all night, but Yusaku left that part out for obvious reason.

“Did you offer yourself to him last night?” Ai gushed on. “Did you say ‘I’m your present’ and got it on?”

“No, I did n—”

“Did you wrap yourself with bow?”

“Ai—”

“I can’t imagine. Maybe it looked something like this?” With a snap of a finger and utilizing the solid vision mass installed in the apartment, Ai materialized a bunch of red and green ribbons and wrapped it around Yusaku’s body. He also placed a large bow on the side of Yusaku’s head.

Eyes closed and brows twitched in annoyance, as his lips completely set in a firm line. Yusaku was already contemplating on murder. “I’m gonna tear your code piece by piece if I get out of here.”

Ai laughed out loud. “‘IF’ you get out...” 

“Ai!” Yusaku glared.

“Haha! Can’t catch me!” Ai floated away to the door.

Yusaku took a step, which quickly became a bad idea.  His whole body strained against the ribbon. With his movement limited and his balance stripped, he toppled and landed on top of the bed. He almost cursed out loud. Forget murder. He was considering a long, painful, excruciating torture for Ai.

And Ai couldn’t help but laugh until a hand wrapped around him in a firm hold.

“What are you laughing about, Ignis?” Ryoken questioned. “Did you do something in my room?”

“Nothing you won’t like,” Ai replied giddily.

Ryoken quirked an elegant brow at this statement and looked over at his bed. Then his eyes widened a fraction at the sight of Yusaku, wrapped tightly in ribbons on his bed, as if he was a Christmas present waiting to be unwrapped. Ryoken was the kind of individual who always seemed to be so calm and well composed regardless of the situation. Nothing seemed to ever faze him—unless of course, Yusaku was involved. He literally froze for several seconds, similar to how a deer would do caught in headlights.

As for Yusaku, well, he wanted nothing more than to dig a big hole in the ground and bury himself in it out of embarrassment.

“Earth to Revolver-chan,” Ai called out, waving a hand. “You still with us?” Then the hand around him tightened like a vice, making Ai squeak in surprise. “Um, R-Revolver-chan? It’s getting a bit tight, don’t you think?”

Ryoken was smiling, although to Ai there was something not nearly as angelic as his face or smile. “Quite a lovely surprise, Ignis of Darkness. A bit of an overkill with the wrapping, but still nice.”

Ai visibly shuddered and swallowed. “M-Merry Christ...mas...?” He tried to laugh it off.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Ignis. What would you like in return?” Ryoken’s voice was light, his smile still a pleasant one.

Ai swore he felt shivers run down his spine, and he didn’t even have a spine! “I-It’s okay! You don’t have to get me anything. It’s better to give than to receive, right?” He gave a nervous chuckle. “Oh, will you look at the time? I need to leave now. Got places to go, Duel Monsters to see. See ya!” And with that, he wriggled out of Ryoken's grip and disappeared.

Ryoken sighed in contentment. “I’m starting to wonder if Ai is really based on you.”

“Pretty sure he got that from you,” Yusaku said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, he is sort of our love-child.”

Yusaku could feel himself blush. “Whatever...”

Ryoken approached the side of the bed and placed one hand on his hip. “Now then, what to do with you?”

“How about untying me for starters?”

“I don’t know. I’ve grown to like seeing you like this.”

Yusaku stared back at him weirdly. “Don’t tell me you’re into this kind of thing?” he blurted out, only to regret it when a devilish smile graced Ryoken’s lips. “J-Just get me out of this.”

Ryoken chuckled as he went over to his desk. He accessed the Solid Vision Control App installed on his Duel Disk and temporarily disabled it to finally free Yusaku from his binds. “There you go.”

Sitting up on the bed, Yusaku tossed his legs over the side and let out a sigh. “That Ai... Wait till I get my hands on him.”

Ryoken turned to face him— “It's Christmas, so be ni—” then the words died away on his lips. Yusaku had his shirt on, a white garment that seemed to drape on his form loosely. The fabric was parted enough in the front to see the creamy expanse of his neckline to his chest. Knowing it was his shirt on Yusaku, the shirt that had touched his skin yesterday now touching Yusaku, sent his blood rushing. It made him feel hungry, and for a few moments lust had risen that he’d feared he might just take him there.

Gathering his bearings, he drew a deep breath and cleared his throat.

Yusaku blinked up at him. “Hm? Something wrong?”

“My shirt, for one...”

“Uh, yeah, about this,” Yusaku replied hesitantly, looking away like a child caught doing something wrong. “My shirt got wet, so—”

“It’s fine.”

Yusaku frowned, catching his guilty look. He raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? You look upset.”

Ryoken’s cheeks flushed, and looked a little shy. “Just surprised I guess... I never expected you to look adorable in my shirt.”

Yusaku's cheeks burn as he blushed furiously. “I’m taking this off right now.” He fumbled with the buttons of the shirt with fingers that felt clumsy and awkward.

A panic rose in Ryoken. Seeing Yusaku in his shirt was bad enough. He might lose it if he would see him topless, so he seized his hands in his own. A sigh of relief escaped him as he knelt down before him. “I suppose you can wear it.” He looked up at Yusaku and smiled. “I think I like the idea of you wearing my shirt all day. Although if I’m strictly being honest, I’m not certain if I want other men and girls seeing you in my shirt.”

The way Ryoken said those words, with clear sign of endearment and a hint of possessiveness, melted Yusaku on the inside.

Ryoken reached out, gently stroking his face with the back of his fingers. The eyes that gazed back at him were the glimmering color of emerald, glistening in the light of the morning sun like a fresh sheen of morning dew. His face was as beautiful as a new spring day, his skin as soft as clouds.

“You really do make a nice Christmas present." Pulling him towards him, Ryoken rose slightly and kissed him. Yusaku’s tender, warm lips pressed against his; his tongue moved slowly, searching, wanting. He could feel how Yusaku responded in the cadence of his breath. He sensed Yusaku’s need, and even stronger, he felt his own growing in his heart.

Just as they parted, they gave each other a look that said it all.

“Guess I have Ai to thank for this,” Ryoken said with a light laugh. An adorable blush spread across Yusaku’s cheeks, and it seemed more difficult to take his eyes off him for a single second.

Yusaku didn’t answer; he just threw his arms around Ryoken and kissed him soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all for #datastormdecember 2018!!! I can't believe I managed to contribute for each day. It's kinda an achievement for me, because I started writing and compiling everything just last week. Got bitten by the inspiration bug and I didn't lose steam on this. Hehehe. I'm really pleased that I was able to experience such a lovely event. It was so fun seeing everyone's works. 
> 
> Looking forward to seeing your comments. Thanks so much for the support. Until next time!!!


End file.
